


If you feel you're falling (won't you let me know?)

by leet19



Series: It used to be love (love that has gone cold) [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Complicated Relationships, Ed Sheran song, F/M, Hurt Steve, M/M, Not about the story at all, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Loki, Sing!, Steve Feels, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, This is about to finish, Triggers, trigger warning
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:31:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leet19/pseuds/leet19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve siente que está a punto de caer cada vez más y solo falta un paso para que todo caiga en el abismo. Lastimosamente, ese paso viene en forma de empujón con los papeles de divorcio. Advertencia: Intento de suicidio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you feel you're falling (won't you let me know?)

Steve puso sus manos sobre sus ojos y soltó un suspiro cansado. Estas últimas semanas el rubio había estado trabajando incansablemente en cada organización de misión que pudiera meterse, había cogido dos proyectos, había terminado y el otro estaba a punto de ser finalizado esta tarde. Sus horarios de dormir se habían reducido a casi dos horas por noche, las pesadillas y las pensamientos depresivos luchando por apoderarse de él y no podía dejar que eso pasara. De hecho, no estaría en su casa ahora sino fuera que casi fue forzado a irse por Fury, diciéndole que durmiera al menos doce horas o el mismo le pondría pastillas de dormir a su café, Steve se sentía agradecido de que se preocuparan por él pero ninguno lo entendía. Ellos no sabían lo horrible que era llegar a tu casa y ver que todas las cosas de la persona con la que pensaste compartir toda tu vida ya no estaba ahí, que solo habían quedado las fotografías de lo que un día había sido y que no volvería a ser jamás. Steve no podía echarse en su cama sin sentir que el aire le faltaba, sin sentir como su pecho dolía como si estuviera rompiéndose en dos, como sus manos buscaban en la oscuridad un cuerpo que ya no estaba ahí.

Steve estaba perdiendo la cabeza, había empezado a evitar su casa como la plaga pero ahora tenía que estar ahí, viendo directamente su fracaso. Ya no sabía que hacer para que la nube de oscuridad que pendía sobre su cabeza no lo invadiera completamente, su mente estaba plagada de los recuerdos de Loki, sus ojos llorosos, furiosos y dolidos, él había hecho eso, lo había dañado como jamás hacer y lo había perdido, Loki ya no iba a estar más a su lado, tal vez encontraría a alguien más de quién enamorarse. O ya lo hizo. Steve recordó la manera posesiva en que Stark colocó su mano sobre él y como Loki no protestaba, pareciendo muy acostumbrado al gesto.

Steve moría de celos y rabia cada vez que pensaba que Loki estaba en sus brazos ahora, acostándose con él, entregándole su cuerpo como solo lo hizo con él. El rubio se estremecía de puro dolor cuando pensaba que ahora Stark podía ser el receptor de esas minúsculas sonrisas especiales, del toque de sus manos, del goce de su cuerpo, de esa íntima expresión cuando alcanzaba el orgasmo. Stark no lo amaba. Steve lo sabía. Jamás lo amaría como él lo hacía porque no sabía lo que era, no sabía con toda la potencia que Loki amaba y Steve quería consolarse a sí mismo diciéndose que jamás lo sabría, que Loki jamás podrá amarlo como lo amaba a él. Porque Loki lo amaba todavía, era por eso que esta situación los dañaba tanto, ambos se amaban aún.

Estaba a punto de colapsar, no sabía cuánto más podría resistir esta separación, la depresión quería cogerlo pero Steve sabía que si caía en ella, como lo hizo después de la supuesta muerte de Bucky, no iba a volver a salir. Esta vez nadie lo detendría cuándo acabara con todo de una sola vez. El timbre de la casa sonó, sobresaltándolo e hizo su camino hacia la puerta, mirando curiosamente al hombre frente a él.

-¿Sr. Steve Rogers?-el rubio asintió y el hombre le extendió un sobre manila-Necesito que firme aquí-Steve cogió el lapicero y firmó rápidamente, lo despidió distraídamente y cerró la puerta, mirando el folder. Steve lo abrió curiosamente y casi los deja caer cuándo vio lo que eran.

Los papeles de divorcio.

Steve sintió que el aire le faltaba, sus rodillas se doblaron y golpearon el suelo mientras él seguía mirando los papeles en su mano, la firma de Loki reluciente en la última parte. Sus manos se apretaron convulsivamente, haciendo que los papeles se escaparan y cayeran al suelo, su visión estaba empezando a tener puntos negros y vagamente notó que el mundo estaba de lado porque su cabeza estaba apoyada en el suelo ahora. Poco a poco fue arrastrándose hasta llegar al baño y vomitó todo lo que comió en la taza del baño, se levantó débilmente para lavarse la boca y sus ojos encontraron la pequeña botella naranja que tenía las pastillas para dormir de Loki. Ni siquiera fue un pensamiento consciente, la mano blanca de Steve se cerró alrededor de la botella y antes de que lo supiera, ya estaba sacando su contenido. Tenía que dormir, necesitaba dormir ¿Por qué demonios la pastilla no lo hacía dormir? Tal vez si tomaba algunas más, podría al fin descansar. El mundo empezó a moverse a su alrededor mientras seguía metiendo pastillas a su boca, intentando conseguir ese maldito descanso. Steve caminó temblorosamente hacia la cama y se acostó en ella, sintiendo los primeros efectos de las pastillas

- _"Por fin"_ -pensó con alivio y cerró los ojos. Esa nube negra que venía persiguiéndolo, cayó sobre él sin piedad y Steve ya no luchó, simplemente se dejó vencer.

* * *

Loki había estado escondiéndose por dos días. Sí, no estaba orgulloso de lo que estaba haciendo (francamente estaba siendo un cobarde) pero no era capaz de mirar a Tony a la cara después de lo que había escuchado ese día en su oficina. ¡Tony había dicho que lo amaba! Loki casi tiene un ataque de pánico en toda regla (con taquicardia, derrame y todo), apenas y había podido huir de ahí, se escondió todo el día en la casa de Thor y Jane, pensando en la conversación. ¿Qué es lo que se supone que debería hacer? ¿Enfrentarlo? ¿Decirle que había escuchado todo? ¿Preguntarle si en serio lo amaba? No, eso último no, no quería ni siquiera pensar en eso. Después de lo de... Steve, no podía simplemente tirarse a los brazos de otro, no importaba que fuera Tony, quién había sido la persona más amable, cariñosa, divertida, maliciosa, preocupada... Okay, Loki se estaba desviando un poco del tema ahora.

Loki tenía un gran dolor de cabeza cuándo se levantó en la mañana, su estómago se encogió un poco cuando vio el cuarto de invitados de la casa de su hermano, llevaba dos días huyendo del castaño y no quería admitir que sentía un poco de nostalgia de despertarse en su compañía. Pero, al mismo tiempo, soñaba casi todas las noches que se encontraba en compañía de Steve de nuevo y ambos eran felices, la traición nunca había sucedido y todo estaba bien, como siempre. Loki soltó un suspiro cansado y movió las sábanas, listo para empezar a alistarse para el día. Unos pequeños toques en su puerta lo distrajeron y alzó la mirada para ver a su hermano entrando, con una expresión extraña en el rostro.

-¿Qué sucede, Thor?-preguntó el moreno, mirando con preocupación a su hermano.

-Loki... acabo de recibir una llamada del hospital, estaban intentando ubicarte...-Loki se levantó y caminó hacia él, el rostro de su hermano parecía triste y asustado, Loki solo tuvo que mirarlo fijamente unos segundos antes de que sus ojos se ensancharan y el terror se apoderara de su cuerpo.

-Steve...

* * *

-Luces terrible-dijo Pepper, sentándose frente a Tony. Tenía razón, el castaño tenía grandes ojeras y su rostro parecía un poco pálido. Había pasado los dos últimos días preso de una tensión, después de que Loki lo evitó todo el día y pasó la noche en la casa de su hermano, Tony se temía lo peor. Tal vez Loki había decidido que ya no quería estar con él, tal vez se había aburrido de él y no sabía cómo decírselo. Tony había estado psicoseándose con eso toda la noche y ahora lucía como muerto.

-Gracias, Pepper, siempre lista para animarme-replicó él, sonriendo levemente. Pepper enarcó una ceja.

-Estoy para servirte, Tony-bromeó y él se rio, ella le extendió una taza de café y él la tomó, agradecido-¿Vas a decirme qué te pasa?-Tony hizo una pequeña mueca y desvió la mirada.

-No es nada, Pep, solo no he podido dormir bien-contestó él, desviando la mirada.

-No intentes mentirme a mí, Anthony Stark, que te conozco como si fuera tu madre-le dijo con una de esas miradas que lo aterrorizaban, Tony se encogió levemente y soltó un suspiro derrotado.

-Es Loki... creo que me ha estado evitando-admitió en voz baja, Pepper suavizó su mirada y se mordió levemente el labio.

-Oh, Tony-musitó ella, levantándose y yendo a abrazarlo, cayendo en su regazo. Tony enterró su rostro en su cuello y respiró profundamente, había extrañado estos gestos de consuelo que Pepper le daba, antes sucedían cada dos semanas pero desde que Loki había entrado en su casa y su cama, Tony ya no visitaba a Pepper tanto como antes. Al principio, ella había estado sorprendida y había intentado sonsacarle a Tony que le pasaba pero el castaño solo le había dicho que estaba saliendo con alguien y que todavía no podía decirle quién. Entonces ella se había asustado ¿Era esa persona peligrosa? ¿Tony se estaba metiendo en algo que no debería? Cuando se enteró que Tony había estado acostándose con Loki, inmediatamente supo que tenía que tener una conversación con el moreno pero Loki era elusivo como una rata, no le había visto ni el pelo porque siempre estaba alrededor de Tony. Pepper había decidido darles una oportunidad, entonces, observar desde una segura distancia como se relacionaban y le había parecido que los sentimientos entre ambos crecían cada vez más, tal vez había una esperanza para ellos. Pero ahora tenía a un Tony Stark asustado entre sus brazos, enamorado como nunca lo había estado antes y aterrado de la posibilidad de que Loki no lo quisiera de la misma forma.

-No sé que hacer, Pepper...

-Creo que es tiempo que muestres todas tus cartas, Tony-le dijo ella con suavidad-tienes que decirle lo que sientes y si no te corresponde... pues podrás olvidarlo pero esto de estar jugando solo te está haciendo más daño, Tony.

-¿Y si lo pierdo definitivamente, Pepper? No... no sé cómo lidiar con eso...-Pepper acarició su rostro y apoyó su frente en la suya.

-Ten en cuenta que, pase lo que pase, yo siempre estaré aquí para apoyarte, Tony-el castaño la miró fijamente antes de asentir suavemente y volver a abrazarla.

* * *

Loki llegó corriendo a la habitación de hospital que le habían indicado, su respiración era agitada y sus ojos estaban brillantes. El moreno se detuvo en seco en la puerta del cuarto, Steve estaba echado en la cama, pálido como un muerto, sus ojos tenían unas profundas ojeras y lucía muy desmejorado. Loki se acercó a él con pasos vacilantes, sin dejar de observarlo, inseguro de tocarlo.

-No pensé que vendrías-Loki casi saltó cuando escuchó la voz y se giró para ver a un muy cansado Bucky Barnes sentado frente a la cama del rubio.

-¿Por qué no fui avisado antes?-preguntó con fuerza, apretando los puños.

-Ya no eres su esposo, hasta lo último que oí-dijo el castaño, encogiéndose de hombros rígidamente, su cuerpo tenso.

-Steve aún no ha firmado los papeles, debí de haber sido avisado-contestó Loki, girando el rostro-¿Qué sucedió?

-¿Realmente quieres que te lo diga?-preguntó con honestidad y Loki solo dudó por un segundo antes de asentir-Steve intentó suicidarse tomándose todo un frasco de pastillas para dormir-Loki inhaló afiladamente, sus ojos ensanchándose, su cuerpo empezó a temblar y Bucky temió que fuera a caerse de un momento a otro.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó el moreno, en un susurro y Bucky le lanzó una mirada de pena.

-Steve siempre ha sido muy emocional, había estado deprimido y los papeles fueron lo último para empujarlo al borde-Loki cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando no quebrarse-No puedo creer que le hayas pedido el divorcio sin siquiera haberlo escuchado, no tienes ni idea del error que estás cometiendo-Loki iba a responderle con algo hiriente pero un movimiento en la cama lo hizo detenerse. Ambos hombres giraron la cabeza para ver al rubio estirándose débilmente entre las sábanas, Steve parpadeó lentamente y su mirada se encontró con los ojos verdes de Loki, parpadeó un par de veces más, inseguro que estuviera viendo al moreno de verdad.

-Loki...-susurró y una leve sonrisa empezó a formarse en sus labios. En dos segundos, Loki había acabado con la distancia entre ellos y le había volteado la cara con una bofetada.

-¡Hey!-exclamó Bucky, levantándose de un salto pero Loki lo ignoró, mirando con furia al rubio.

-¡Eres un un imbécil! ¡Eres un maldito imbécil! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre semejante tontería?! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre intentar terminar con tu vida?! ¡¿Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza?!-le gritó con fuerza, sus manos cerradas en puños-¡Eres un idiota! ¡¿Sabes a cuántas personas habrías hecho tristes?! ¡¿Ah?! ¡Eres un idiota que solo piensa en sí mismo! ¡Tienes mierda en la cabeza! ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a siquiera...?!-Steve había estirado sus manos y había atrapado las muñecas de Loki, jalándolo hacia adelante y haciéndolo enterrar su rostro en su cuello. El moreno intentó liberarse de su agarre, golpeando su pecho y maldiciéndole hasta la vida misma pero Steve simplemente lo abrazó con fuerza contra él, negándose a soltarlo-¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Te... odio...!-los gritos de Loki se volvieron sollozos mientras que sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a la bata de dormir del rubio.

-Está bien, Loki, estoy bien...-susurró con suavidad el rubio, acariciando su espalda y sosteniéndolo con fuerza hacia su cuerpo, sus ojos derramando lágrimas también. Bucky se movió cuidadosamente y le sonrió levemente a Steve, este asintió en gratitud y Bucky salió del cuarto, cerrando con cuidado la puerta detrás suyo. 

* * *

-¿Trabajando?-Tony alzó la mirada y le sonrió a Sharon.

-¿Tengo algo más que hacer?-contestó, bajando la mirada hacia el traje de Iron Man.

-Thor ha llamado hace unos momentos, dice que Loki no podrá venir a trabajar-los ojos castaños se alzaron.

-¿Está bien?-preguntó con preocupación y ella asintió, Tony la observó fijamente y notó la tensión en sus hombros y el estrés en su rostro-¿Qué sucede, Sharon?

-Steve fue hospitalizado... Thor dice que intentó suicidarse. Loki está ahí ahora-Tony se enderezó de golpe, sus ojos ensanchados. 

-¿Está vivo?-Sharon asintió.

-Por suerte...  _James_ había ido a chequearlo a su casa y lo encontró así, lo llevó inmediatamente al hospital y le hicieron un lavado de estómago. Ha tenido suerte-dijo en voz baja, Tony la miró de cerca.

-Sigue siendo tu amigo a pesar de lo que hizo ¿no?-Sharon se mordió el labio, Steve siempre había sido un gran amigo para ella, apoyándola, ofreciéndole una sonrisa cuando estaba cansada, presentándole a James, de quién se enamoraría. No podía odiar al rubio, por más que lo intentaba, no podía hacerlo.-Loki está ahí ahora, entonces...-Tony esbozó una sonrisa triste-creo que él también lo sigue amando a pesar de lo que hizo-musitó para sí mismo y Sharon se adelantó hacia él, poniendo su mano en su hombro.

-No te precipites a nada, Tony, habla con él primero-le dijo, Tony asintió y ella apretó suavemente su hombro antes de marcharse y dejarlo con sus pensamientos.

* * *

Bucky regresó media hora después al cuarto para chequear a Steve, lo encontró con Loki acomodado en su pecho, ambos profundamente dormidos. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios al verlos, no importaba todo lo que dijera Stark, Loki era para Steve y era obvio lo mucho que lo amaba por cómo se puso cuándo supo lo que sucedió. Había esperanza para ellos y Bucky estaba agradecido por eso. El castaño ignoró la punzada de celos que sintió dentro suyo, sabía que siempre amaría a Steve y una parte de él siempre desearía estar con él pero ambos ya sabían el dolor que eso había traído y estaba muy seguro que eso no era algo que ellos quisieran experimentar de nuevo. 

-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar-Bucky alzó la mirada para encontrarse con los enrojecidos ojos verdes de Loki.

-¿Escucharás lo que te diga?-preguntó Bucky de vuelta, poco dispuesto a dejar que esta sea una conversación unilateral.

-Lo haré-accedió el moreno y Bucky se sentó en la misma silla que había estado antes.

-Lo primero que tienes que saber es que ninguno de los dos quiso lastimarlos jamás-dijo con sinceridad, los ojos entrecerrados de Loki lo miraban fijamente-Steve fue mi primer amor tanto como yo lo fui de él, siempre nos tuvimos el uno al otro y fue completamente natural el enamorarnos. Todo hubiera seguido siendo perfecto para nosotros hasta mi caída. Steve lo pasó muy mal, cree que no lo sé pero Peggy me contó que intentó acabar con su vida más de una vez, fue muy difícil que saliera de esa depresión, sobre todo cuando él se creía responsable de mi supuesta muerte-Bucky inhaló fuertemente, recordando el aire envolviéndolo mientras caía más y más, sus ojos mirando el rostro deformado de shock de Steve-. Tu sacaste a Steve de ese estado, se enamoró de ti completamente, volvió a ser feliz porque te conoció a tí. Cuando volví, me sentí resentido de haber perdido nuestra relación pero jamás, jamás iba a reprocharle el que se hubiera enamorado de tí, jamás podría haber sido capaz de odiarte porque tú lo salvaste de sí mismo. 

-¿Entonces por qué lo hicieron? ¿Por qué nos engañaron?-preguntó Loki con un hilo de voz, finalmente preguntando aquello que había estado atormentándolo desde que supo la verdad.

-Porque fuimos idiotas-dijo con una sonrisa triste y derrotada-, creímos que podíamos tenerlo todo, las personas que amabamos y a nosotros mismos. Fue estúpido y lo supimos de la peor manera: perdiéndolos a ustedes-Bucky lo miró fijamente y Loki pudo ver la sinceridad y el dolor en sus ojos verdes azulados-Loki, si en algo te puedo ser sincero, es en esto. Lo siento mucho. Te lo juro por mi vida que jamás quisimos hacerles daño, cometimos el error de coger más de lo que se nos había dado y en regreso, perdimos todo lo que nos importaba. Pero aún no es tarde, Loki.

-¿Cómo puedo perdonarlos? ¿Cómo puedo volver a confiar en él?-preguntó el moreno con suavidad, lágrimas deslizándose por sus ojos.

-Algo que debes entender es que Steve nos ama a los dos de manera diferente. Yo soy su primer amor, ese amor que jamás se podrá olvidar con el paso de los años porque fue muy especial, ese amor inocente que nació de la necesidad de compañía que ambos teníamos. Tú, en cambio, eres ese amor que lo salvó, que le mostró la luz después de haber estado en las tinieblas, tú eres quién lo mantiene vivo y sin tí... realmente creo que Steve no podría seguir. Lo has visto tú mismo ahora-Loki se mordió el labio, aguantándose el sollozo. Bucky se levantó y caminó hacia la cama, acarició el cabello de Steve levemente y se alejó hacia la puerta-. Lo de Steve y yo ya no tenía sentido, es algo que debimos dejar en el pasado y que solo ha traído daño al presente. Por favor, piensa bien si separarte de él es lo que quieres de verdad porque tú eres la vida de Steve y sin tí no tiene nada-Bucky le sonrió ligeramente y salió. Loki se quedó sentado ahí, su cuerpo temblando por el llanto contenido y su rostro mojado con sus lágrimas.

-¿Loki?-llamó Steve, aún dormido, sus manos moviéndose intranquilamente, buscando su presencia con desesperación. Loki giró hacia él y acarició suavemente su rostro, borrando el ceño que apareció brevemente en su frente.

-Shhh, Steve, descansa ahora, yo te cuidaré-el rubio se calmó poco a poco y Loki volvió a echarse a su lado, cerrando los ojos-Yo estoy aquí ahora...

**Author's Note:**

> Si queremos hablar de canciones inapropiadas para escribir un intento de suicidio, la canción de Ed Sheeran "Sing" es definitivamente una de ellas. Pero esa frasesita "If you feel you're falling, won't you let me know?" (si sienten que te caes ¿me lo dejarías saber? Se me pegó y así nació esta historia. Espero les haya gustado!


End file.
